The king's return
by Royal2
Summary: So Iris Hyoudou is the new Devi in Rias' group but there something strange about her like why does she have the dragon of justice inside of her soul and why does she know so much about Excalibur.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: I have a date with a Fallen.**

 **Disclaimer: This is a story that has been in my mind for while tell me if it's bad or interesting. It's about fem issei being King Arthur how did she survive and still living to the day. Now she is looking for the different pieces of** **Excalibur. This is my second FXF but my first herm and rated M, so I will be weird on this. This was** **supposed to be fem Issei being Mordred, but I changed my mind but if you want to read it then comment me saying you want that I will think about it. The scabbard will be a** **piece of Excalibur not its sword holster because of Mimic could make it wearable.**

 **Disclaimer, dragons voice or other.**

 ** _dragon's thought_**

 _Thought or memory_

 **Iris' POV**

 _Two warriors were standing in front of each other with dead knight all around them. There was one to the left and one to the right of each other. The one on the left had an angry expression and the one on the right had an emotionless expression. The left knight yelled in a female voice, "So now farther do you regret not giving up your_ _throne to me? Huh answer me king Arthur!" The "man" said, "The reasons why I didn't give up the throne was because one you lack..." Before the other person knew it, she was stabbed thought her chest with a lance as Mordred stabbing "him" thought the chest. "He" finished,"...compassion and that I never..."_

" **Iris wake up. Ugg King...!"**

I woke up as Protanther was in middle of using my title. I got up and looked around my apartment it was grey and lifeless so somewhat like me most of the time. When I looked at the mirror and looked over my body and when I checked breasts and I saw they were B-cups as I heard other girls called it. I never really understood why people liked them bigger because in armor it can get very uncomfortable. This habit was started by a girl saying that all the girls do it when I questioned her why she did it all the time. Then my hair I'm using magic to make it brown not blond, so I can disguise myself better and it's a bit long for my liking thought. I needed to ready for school, so I put on my school uniform and as I was eating,

Protanther spoke, **"What were you** **dreaming about? You kept on saying I'm sorry Mordred.** " I shook my head and said, "The same dream as always, me killing Mordred and him stabbing me at the same time. You know if it wasn't for you I would have been dead before Merlin came and healed me. I still don't know how he found the scabbard, but he doesn't tell me." I heard Protanther grunt in agreement.

As I left my home I felt a presence of a supernatural being, so I asked Protanther _"Protanther do you sense that?"_ He replied with, **"Yes, I do it's a Fallen angel. They are taking a big risk for** **coming to this town.** " I had to nod with that. I knew that devils run this town so for fallen angels to risk their lives it must be important. As I entered kuoh academy I saw the pervert duo, Matsuda and Motohama running away from the kendo club running after them with wooden sticks. I shied as I remembered that I tried to help them let go of there pervertness 5 months ago. With all of my work it was for not, they are still the same perverts as always.

As I entered the main building I heard other girls call out, "HI princess. Good morning Princess." I said hi to every one of them. They call me that because I'm the fourth beauty of kuoh academy and they stated calling me Princess of kuoh academy some people think I will go out with the prince of kuoh academy Yuuto Kiba, but I have no wish to go out with him.

 **Lunch time.**

After some hours of work, it was lunch time I went to sit under a tree behind a building and as I was eating I noticed a red-haired girl standing at a window in the building looking at me. When our eyes met she looked away and I looked away. After a few minutes I finished eating and threw away my garbage and walked away felling the red head's eyes on me.

 **Rias' POV**

I was looking at a girl eating lunch when she looked at me and I looked away she looked away and threw away her garbage and walked away when my eyes looked back at her as I asked Akeno, "Akeno, who was that girl out there?" She replies with, "Her name is Iris Hyoudou year one student also known as Princess of kuoh academy. Why do you ask?" I said, "I really don't know actually." I gently moved a pawn and said checkmate while Akeno said she tried to make it hard. As I stripped I was thinking about Iris as I went to the shower.

 **Iris's POV**

After class I was walking home when I bumped into a girl wearing a school uniform that I don't recognize, and she asked, "Is your Name Iris Hyoudou at any chance?" I nodded my head and she then asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?" I was a little shocked I could sense that she was a fallen angel, but I wanted to know why she is here, so I said yes and agreed on were to meet. I did know a white-haired girl was watching and I could sense that she was a cat Youkai but with devil powers I need to be careful if she is like her.

 **TBC So how do you like it please tell me and just go easy on me this is my first Highschool DXD fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the date

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High school DxD thank you to the ones that reviewed my story that makes me very happy to answer some questions.** **No Avalon can't extend lifetime in my story it can only do two things and one of them is to heal. There is a reason why Aurtina is still around, but it will be touched in season two. And for Kiba well he will be very surprised and with feel a little hatred to her. I just noticed a mistake Iris is in her second year of high school not her first year. I also need your help with something how will Iris fight because she can't access Protanther's power on her own accord without being angry without Excalibur.**

 **Disclaimer, dragon's voice or other.**

 **Dragon's thought**

 _Thought or memory_

(author putting in something in story)

 **Iris's POV**

For todays "date" I was wearing a blue shirt that covered my upper body very well with jeans on with white socks and black shoes. I was waiting for the fallen angel to arrive when a woman that was wearing a red frilly dress with what looks like bat wings on her back a ribbon on her breast area with brown hair and brown eyes (I think) and golden rings on her arm. She said," Here take a flyer" Before I can reject it she puts it in my hand and walks away. I look at it and it read, Your wish shall be granted. I thought," _Protanther what is this?"_ he replied with, **"From the power its leaking I have to says It's a gateway for a devil to get to you if you wish for something be careful."**

I then heard the fallen angel shouting out my name," Iris-san I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting." I brushed it off and said to her saying its fine. She told me her name is "Amano Yuuma" because she forgot to tell me yesterday. We were walking around, playing games and having lunch we were having the time of our lives but the bad feeling I had was still there, so I stayed on guard as we were doing our things she looked regretful. After a while I bought her a key chain for her. She said thanks and put it on her bag. After a while it was dark, and we went thought the park. I have to the park looks beautiful when its dark.

"Yuuma" went in front of me and went to the fountain and when she turned out she said to me," This was a wonderful date Iris, but you have to do something for me." I nodded my head as she walked closer I felt danger was coming. Then before I knew it I felt pain on my right side and she said," Please die for me." As I hit the ground my blood was pouring out of my right side as the gateway falls out of my pockets as I looked I saw a spear of light and she looked different with a black outfit that left no imagination and her black wings and she said," If you have anyone to blame then blame god he is the one who put the sacred gear in you." "Yuuma" took of flying as I thought to myself" _Well this is it. This is what I get for ignoring my instincts that helped for all my life. My few regrets were not keeping my promises and not asking that red head what her name was I wish I can still do that."_

 **No one's POV**

The gateway shines as Rias Gremory was standing there looking at the bleeding Iris as she says," You not going to die not to night."

 **Iris' POV**

I opened was and got up and I noticed four things right away. One how am I alive, two why is the red hair girl sleeping naked near me, three why am do I feel naked and, four why does my breast feel heavier. When I looked down I noticed that I was naked and somehow my breast grew from a B cup to a max C cup to a small D cup. I heard a groan that made me freak out. I fell out of my bed and my new big breast fell on my face my face went up as an inferno.

I heard her chuckle and said," Good morning Fourth princess of Kuoh academy my name is Rias Gremory and I'm a devil but more importantly I am you master."

 **TBC How was that I hope you guys liked it and** **if you have any ideas please tell me and I can see what I can do.**


End file.
